InterHouse Relations
by script-lover101
Summary: Theo gets an idea to try and improve relationships between different houses.  Includes other parings, like Draco/Hermione, Hermione/Ron, and Theo/Luna.  Will the egos of these Slytherin princes be enough to rise to the challenge?
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first story, so please keep that in mind if it's not great! Obviously all characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Truth or Dare?**

Draco, Blaise and Theo were lounging in the Slytherin common room, playing a rather interesting game of truth or dare. One person would dare or ask something to the other two, and all three had to answer or do the dare. The difference was once the task or question was given, it _had_ to be completed, thanks to a special Theo had brewed, slightly similar to an unbreakable vow. It was currently Draco's turn.

Draco gave his trademark smirk as he watched the nervous faces of the other two boys. "So gentlemen. What'll it be?"

Blaise and Theo seemed to silently converse, before the darker boy nodded. "Truth."

Draco's smirk grew wider. "If you could sleep with any girl in school, who would you choose?"

Theo arched one perfect eyebrow at the tall blonde. "That hardly seems fair, seeing as we already know your answer."

"Exactly." Draco replied without missing a beat.

"Wait…just one problem with your question." Blaise said.

Draco frowned. "What?"

"You said 'if you could.' I hardly think that's an issue I have to worry about." Blaise coolly replied.

The other two boys burst into laughter. Blaise was an ego- filled prat, but he wasn't far off the mark with his question. With his tanned muscled physique and tousled black hair, Blaise had no trouble getting girls to fawn over him. Combined with his sexy attitude he was deemed 'irresistible' by 99% of Hogwarts female population.

The same could easily be said for the other two boys as well. Draco had silky blonde hair that highlighted his angular aristocratic features, and a body just as fit as Blaise's due to hours of Quidditch practice. He also had an infamous smirk that girls loved.

While Theo's features were not as obviously eye catching, his cold indifference and air of mystery was a favorite with the girls, and he was regarded as a challenge, which many girls happily competed for. He had a pale countenance that accentuated his bright green eyes nicely.

All in all, the three boys weren't likely to be turned down.

"Okay Theo. You're up first." Draco drawled.

Theo sighed. "Fine. Astoria Greengrass."

"Not a bad choice." Draco remarked. "Well obviously I'm going to choose my recent ex, Pansy. Your turn Blaise."

Blaise's face grew darker, and he appeared to be choking. Finally, he let out a strangled mutter that was indecipherable.

"Um, English please?" Theo asked with amusement.

Blaise's face had now turned a rather grey pallor, and his eyes narrowed at the other two. Again he choked out a name, and by leaning in closely, the boys could just make out the word 'Granger.'

Theo's eyes showed his surprise before his normal emotionless mask slipped on again. On the other hand, Draco's face had started to turn the exact color that Blaise's had been a few moments earlier.

His mouth opened and closed a few times, giving the distinct impression of a fish. By now, Blaise had recovered, and they both grinned at their dramatic friend.

Theo beat Draco in responding. "You know, come to think of it she has become remarkably pretty this year."

Blaise nodded. Granger had become what could only be described as gorgeous. Unfortunately, she was part of the 1% that didn't fawn over him. It wasn't something that Blaise was used to, and saying that it unnerved him was an understatement.

Meanwhile, Draco had recovered enough to splutter in rage. "Blaise, she's a… a mudblood! She's beneath you! Besides, she's a bloody Gryffindor, and it's against the very essence of our house." He concluded this with a warning look, which Blaise decided to ignore.

"Draco, she's different from other girls, and I happen to think that she's nice. Now when you get over your juvenile prejudices we can talk about this again. Until that day, I'm entitled to my own choice. You're one of my closest friends and I don't want to have to hurt you if you don't respect that." Blaise said calmly, his thoughts betrayed only by a steely glint in his eye.

Draco just stared, at a loss for words for once in his whole existence. Finally, he sighed, then nodded. "You're right Blaise. You can make your own choices, and I don't want to stop you from doing that. I'm sorry for my outburst, it's just that..." Again Draco stopped.

Blaise nodded. "I know what you think of her, and you're entitled to your opinion as well."

Theo had been silent during this exchange, and he now cleared his throat. "Well, I hate to break up this emotional and inspiring moment, but I think it's my turn to ask truth or dare"

Draco laughed. "Okay, I'd say dare. Blaise?"

Blaise sighed. "Might as well. But be nice Theo! I still haven't gotten over the humiliation of tap dancing to 'Singing in the rain' in the common room."

Theo gave a smile that gave away nothing. "Well, the topic that you two were currently discussing has interested me, and my dare's going to be based on that."

"What topic, the mudblood?" Draco asked, ignoring Blaise's glare.

"Yes, but on a higher level. Relationships between different houses in general." Theo answered with a gleam in his eye.

"Oh no, this can't be good. I know that look. Okay Theo, spit it out." Blaise asked worriedly.

"Here's how it's going to go. I'm going to choose a girl for Draco to get together with from a different house; Draco will choose one for Blaise and Blaise will choose one for me. It's been boring getting any girl we want, so it'll be girls that are actually a challenge for us." Theo stated smoothly. "It will also be a kind of competition to see who can get their specific girl. Any questions?"

The only response was silence, and he looked at them to see them both looking at him with slightly horror stricken expressions. "Good, well I'm glad that's settled. We'll call this little dare 'Inter-house relations.' Oh, and this is going to last for the rest of the year."

Finally Blaise found his voice. "Theo, you have to be kidding. This is ridiculous. We have reputations to uphold!"

"Blaise, _we_ are the ones who make and break reputations. Okay, other houses might deem us mentally unstable, but I bet the rest of our house will be quick to follow." Theo said. He had obviously given this a lot of thought.

More silence followed. Finally, Draco sighed. "Blaise, we might as well give in. Come on, this isn't as bad as the time that we had to steal McGonagall's underwear and parade around with it on our heads." Blaise just looked at him. "Well… it is slightly worse."

Blaise just shook his head. "Fine, but I'm glad I'm choosing Theo's girl. Theo, you're screwed."

Theo sighed. "Thought so. But just to piss both of you off even more…" he paused dramatically. "Granger."

"You're putting me with Granger? Wow, that's SO annoying." Blaise smirked. "You're losing your touch Theo."

Theo just smiled sweetly. "No, I'm picking Draco's girl, remember?" He smiled at the silence. Who would have thought he could silence Draco and Blaise more than once in one night? This was the stuff that legends were made of.

"No. Freaking. Way." Draco snarled, trying to regain his composure.

"I'm afraid that the task's been set. No turning back now, mate." Theo said, sounding way too smug for his own health. "And I have it on good authority that Blaise only thinks that Granger's hot, he doesn't actually like her, right Blaise?"

"Well… I guess." Blaise said, sounding disappointed. Then he surprised them both by laughing. "But Theo, you are bloody brilliant!" Draco made retching sounds as they bumped fists.

"Well, if I have to be with a girl that I abhore, then so do you Blaise. Ginny Weaseley." Draco stated.

This effectively ended Blaise's laughter, but only fueled Theo's. "But… but… but…" he stammered, causing Theo to almost kill himself by laughing even harder. Everyone in Hogwarts knew about Blaise's hatred towards the youngest Weaseley. It was due to her making him the laughing stock of the school in year four by taking a picture of him and Snape snogging. It had actually been Parkinson, but Ginny had managed to charm the picture to look like Snape. At a loss for what to say, Blaise glowered at a hysterical Theo. He suddenly smiled. "Theo, don't think I've forgotten about you." Then he leaned down and stage whispered, "Luna Lovegood."

The transformation was instant. Theo sat up straight, looking terrified. "But she's batty! I tell you, she is absolutely mental. I might get hurt!"

Blaise just smirked. "Revenge is a bitch, isn't it." Theo just sneered in response, whereas Draco looked slightly more happy then he had been a while before.

Theo sighed. "Okay then, the dare starts tomorrow morning. We'd better get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow's gonna be a heck of a day."

**End of Chapter 1**

Well, hope it wasn't too bad. Please review, especially if you want a chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

To those who are following this and especially my reviewers, I'm so sorry! I just completely lost any inspiration regarding this story, so I gave up on it... but recently I reread it and came up with a ton of new ideas! And I have the whole plot figured out, right to the end so there won't be any more 2 year pauses :) Please keep on reading!

[Caution: A LOT of unexpected plot twists are going to pop up. Soon. :) ]

**And it begins...**

Draco woke up in a foul tempered mood – mostly due to the fact that he had a killer headache. Growling, he swung himself out of his bed and stumbled to the bathroom. The door slammed shut behind him; waking and eliciting a string of profanities from Blaise, which Draco ignored as he washed his bleary face. 'I swear, that is the last time…' he mumbled to himself, pausing to look at his hungover reflection. His brow creased as something niggled at the back of his mind – something seemingly important.

'Let's see.' The blonde said with a tired sigh. 'Hanging out with Blaise and Theo… that stupid drinking game… truth and dare… and…' His eyes widened and he froze in shock. 'No. No, no, no!' he said desperately as he bolted from the bathroom and almost jumped on top of Blaise in his anxiety.

"What the…"

"Blaise, shut up." Draco commanded. "Cast your pathetic excuse of a brain back to last night…'

Blaise cut him off. "Okay Draco. I'm not kidding – if you don't shut your trap and get OFF me in two seconds…"

"DID we or did we not take an unbreakable vow regarding three certain females last night?" Draco let out in a rush.

There was a deathly silence as Blaise's expression gradually changed from confusion to shock to horror in a matter of seconds. Finally, he opened his mouth.

'Shit.'

* * *

There was about a minute of stunned silence before all hell broke loose.

"Draco, why the hell did you…"

"Me? Why you…"

"Shit. Shit. Shit. I… you… Shit."

"This is all your…"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Blaise and Draco both froze and slowly turned to see Theo sitting up on his bed – a murderous expression in his eyes and his wand pointed right at them.

"Theo…" Draco began calmingly.

The wand swung to point directly at Draco's heart. He gulped audibly.

"Now." Theo said in a dangerously low voice. "Do either of you have any last words? I suggest you make them an explanation of whyyou were screaming your heads off. At 7.30 in the morning. On a _Saturday_."

There was totally silence. Finally, Blaise raised on of his jet black eyebrows and cleared his throat.

Theo swung his cold eyes on him.

"Theo… does the name Ginerva Weasley mean anything to you?"

Theo looked momentarily blank before realization dawned on him.

"Shit."

* * *

At breakfast time, a depressing atmostphere pervaded the entire Slytherin table. Draco and Theo poked moodily at their food, lost in their own worlds. Blaise looked like he was about to cry. The rest of the table sat in fearful silence, fearing an explosion at any second.

One of the second years had been eying the heaped plate of pancakes next to Draco for about ten minutes. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "Um… Draco, could you…"

"Shut up." Draco said, fixing his steely gaze on the now cowering boy.

There was a long pause where everyone froze, afraid to even move for fear of attracting the unpredictable Slytherin's attention.

Finally Draco sighed and looked down, continuing to poke at his food. The relief all around was almost tangible, and the second year scurried off with a frightened squeak.

Over at the Gryffindor table Ginny had been watching the whole scene with amusement.

"What are you smiling at?" Hermione asked curiously.

"There's something up with Slytherin's 'Big Three,' and it's turned their whole house mental!" Ginny stated with a smirk.

Hermione turned to look and surprisingly immediately made eye contact with a set up piercing grey eyes. As soon as she registered that they belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy himself, she blushed furiously and turned back around – stuffing a whole piece of toast in her mouth to the shock of her friends.

"Sorry." She mumbled apologetically, then suddenly started choking as the toast got caught down her throat.

From behind her, someone immediately started hitting her back, causing her to spit out the toast that had lodged in her throat. "Thanks," she coughed, her face a scarlet red.

"No problem." Said an unfamiliar male voice and she spun around to see Theo smiling amusedly at her.

Hermione scowled at him as her face went even redder; if that was even possible.

Theo's smile grew broader, and he gave a saucy wink to any open-mouthed Ginny before sauntering off.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were still trying to recover from the sight of what was on Hermione's plate. Ron pushed his own away. "I'm not hungry anymore." He said weakly.

Ginny frowned at him and turned to Hermione. "What was that about?"

Hermione moaned as she covered her face with her hands. "I don't know," came the muffled response "but I want to die."

Ginny patted her shoulder sympathetically and rolled her eyes at a green-faced Harry and Ron. "Man up." She commanded before excusing herself and getting up from the table.

She exited the dining hall and looked around the corridors with a frown.

"Looking for someone?" Theo drawled from behind her.

Ginny whirled around. "What was up with your little stunt?" she snapped.

"Why Ms Granger, unfortunately I do believe this is the first time I've ever had the pleasure of talking to you, and this is how to choose to start?" he inquired innocently.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "There's a reason I don't talk to snakes. You never know when they're going to bite."

"Interesting analogy." Theo chuckled. His expression grew serious as he leaned down till he was whispering directly in the fiery redhead's ear.

"Just remember Ginny, not all snakes are the same. Some actually have hearts."

With that he strolled off, leaving Ginny feeling decidedly out of sorts. And why was it that the way he had said her name was still echoing in her ears?

"Stupid snake." She muttered as she headed off to class.

* * *

"So what's your first class?" Draco asked Blaise nonchalantly as they headed out of the dining hall.

Blaise shot him a questioning look. "History of Magic… which we both happen to have had for the past couple of months?"

Draco looked surprised. "Oh right, of course!" He frowned. "I completely forgot. Wait, who's the other house that we have it with again?"

"Ravenclaw…" Blaise said slowly. "Draco, are you okay? You're never this forgetful!"

"I know, this is really strange! Wait, remind me again who are the Ravenclaw girls in our class?"

Blaise frowned. "Well there's Cho Chang, Parvati, Loveg…" his voice trailed off as Draco started chuckling, unable to contain himself any longer.

"You b.." he said murderously.

"Don't worry Blaise, this is a good thing! Why, you could even sit next to her! Get an early start on this whole house unity thing." Draco said soothingly.

Blaise ran a hand through his hair. "Draco… honestly Loony Lovegood is stark raving mad! She's forever rambling on about nargles and… puddle duffs… and goodness knows what else!"

Draco laughed. "She's not that bad. I've never heard a peep about 'puddle duffs' from her, and she's extremely attractive. Blonde hair, blue eyes – she's quite a hit with the male population of the other houses!"

Blaise suddenly looked worried. "Wait, so has she had any… you know… well, boyfriends?"

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Blaise, she's had more boyfriends than the number of valentines you've gotten in all your years in Hogwarts combined!"

Blaise's jaw dropped.

Draco snorted, laughter erupting from him. Blaise growled and punched his shoulder. "Has anyone ever told you that you're an asshole?"

Draco continued to laugh. "Possessive already, Blaise? Does she even know your name yet?"

Blaise ignored his laughter and looked at his friend contemptuously. "Yes she does, as a matter of fact. I used to hook up with a girl from Ravenclaw, who apparently told her friends all about me."

"Which one?" Draco asked.

Blaise gave Draco his best sexy smirk. "Let's see... All of them." He said aloofly.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Okay okay, so you're a sex god. Still, I'm warning you, Luna's had a lot of options in terms of boyfriends and so far she hasn't been interested. You may have been cursed with an unhealthy amount of good looks, but I doubt she's even looked twice at you."

Blaise chuckled darkly. "We'll see about that." He said as they entered the classroom.

He immediately spotted Luna sitting in the corner; Cho Chang about to slide into the seat next to her. With lightning speed Blaise appeared at the desk and gave the raven haired girl a devastating smile.

"Would you mind if I sat here?" he asked, increasing his smile wattage up a few degrees.

Cho Chang blushed and stammered "Ri.. right, yeah, of course!" Then she remembered herself. She gave a winning smile of her own. "You know, there are two free seats over there if you'd prefer to sit with me." She accompanied this with a flirtatious wink.

Blaise's smile faltered, but he recovered quickly. "Here is fine." He said charmingly. Cho Chang gave him and Luna a strange look, but shrugged and walked off.

He slid into the seat next to Luna, who was staring dreamily out the window. "Hey." He said seductively. "I'm Blaise."

"We're currently in our History of Magic class." She replied, fixing her amethyst blue eyes on Blaise which seemed to see right through him.

Blaise was confused. "Yes..?" he said questioningly.

Luna smiled. "Oh sorry, I thought we were stating things we both already knew."

Before Blaise could reply – not that he could think of anything to say, the Professor began to speak and Luna immediately began taking notes, a concentrated look on her face.

Blaise cursed inwardly. Draco was right; this was going to be harder than he thought. His lips curved upwards in a smile. Thankfully, he had always loved a challenge.

He leaned closer to Luna and casually lifted his hand to rest it against the back of her chair. He leaned over more till he could smell the faint floral perfume she was wearing, momentarily throwing him off guard.

"So Lovegood…" he began.

"Blaise?" Luna turned and faced him directly.

"Hm?" Blaise asked with a smirk. 'Her eyes are gorgeous. Wait, did I really just think that? What's wrong with me? Nothing about her is even remotely gorgeous.' His thought train rambled on till suddenly he tuned into what she was saying.

"My name is Luna, not Lovegood. I'm sorry, I honestly don't mean to be unfriendly but History of Magic happens to be my worst subject so I'd really like to pay attention, if you don't mind."

Then, as if nothing had happened, Luna turned back and continued taking notes. Blaise sat in his seat in stunned silence. His fists clenched as he bobbed his leg angrily, a nervous habit he had. Was she seriously pretending to be uninterested? Did she not know how lucky she was to have him talk to her? If people really did like her, as they apparently did, than they were as mad as her. She was a lunatic!

Blaise cursed again, out loud this time. Even if he did manage to seduce Luna, which he _would_, he would never be able to bring himself to like her. Ever.

Suddenly he realized she was saying something to him again.

"Swearing's not a good habit. And please stop moving your leg, there's a nargle nest underneath your desk."

**End of Chapter 2**

So there you have it! It would mean a lot to me if you guys continued to read this, especially as I already have an awesome story planned out [cue Draco-like smirk]. And if you do continue reading, please review so I know that you still are! Same goes if you're just started reading this and you're interested in reading more.


End file.
